Fangirls and Boys Unite!
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: How big of a Transformer fan are you? We have those copy and paste things, but this quiz will tell you how much of a fangirl or fanboy you really are! Lets be honest, we're all Transformers fans, but some of us are bigger fans than others!


Hello all you wonderful fanboys and girls! Its ratchetsfangirl again! As you know, this is actually a quiz to tell how big of a Transformers fangirl or boy you are! You might need a pen and paper to tally up your score! There are 10 questions. I wrote this myself, it's not taken from anywhere. Are you all ready? Ok! Here we go! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**1****- When asked who your favorite movie character is you:**

A- Think about it for a while, and then name your favorite Transformer.

B- Immediately name your favorite Transformer.

C- Proceed to give the person who asked you like 20 different Transformers because you can't decide.

D- Fall over and die because just thinking about Transformers makes you glitch.

* * *

**2-How many Transformers posters/ wallpapers do you have?**

A- One or two

B- Three to five

C- Six to ten

D- Crap. You don't know any more! There's too many!

* * *

**3-Somebody said that transformers suck. How do you reply?**

A- "Well, that's your own opinion I guess."

B- "What the crap? Transformers are AWESOME!

C- "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR AFT TO PIT AND BACK!"

D- *Stabs the person who said that*

* * *

**4-How long do you spend each day reading and/or writing fanfictions for Transformers?**

A- Less than an hour. You have homework to do and stuff.

B- All of your free time. It's just so addicting!

C- You don't even know anymore. It's been way to long.

D- None. That's because you spent all of your time on the computer, reading and writing, and forgot to pay the internet bill.

* * *

**5-OH MY GOD! You just accidentally stepped on your Transformers **_**Revenge of the Fallen**_** CD! What do you do?**

A- Whine for a little bit, and then put it on your list of things to get next time you go shopping.

B- Scream "Oh my God!", and then run out the door to go buy a new one.

C- It's OK! You bought extras in case a thing like this happened.

D- You drop to your knees, cry, and then pray to Primus to buy you a new one.

* * *

**6-What's your dream car?**

A- Obviously one of the Transformer cars! Probably Bumblebee.

B- Trying to pick _just one_ is torture for you.

C- What _dream_ car? You already own a Transformer car!

D- You have all of them. You also have to stay out of sight for a while because the people you stole them from aren't too happy…

* * *

**7-You have the opportunity to meet one of the Transformers! What do you do?**

A- Jump up and down and scream your favorite Transformers name.

B- Hug the person who told you while screaming your favorite Transformers name.

C- Cry because how could you pick just one?

D- Pull a gun out of your pocket and point it at the guy who said only one. Then proceed to tell him in a slow voice how you want to meet ALL of the Transformers.

* * *

**8-When the space shuttle in Transformers: Dark of the Moon exploded, how did you react?**

A- Slow tears ran down your cheeks.

B- You couldn't see the movie screen very well; the torrent of tears was blocking your vision.

C- You had to put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from sobbing too loud.

D- You were escorted out of the movie theater by the security officers. Apparently other people can't hear the movie over your screaming and crying.

* * *

**9-When some police cars drive past you, what's your first thought?**

A- "My God I hope nobody is hurt!"

B- "Hey it's Barricade!"

C- "OMIGOSH! It's Barricade and Prowl!"

D- You don't have any thoughts. It's kind of hard to think when you're chasing after police cars, hoping it's a Transformer.

* * *

**9-Right now you are on the part of Fanfiction that is for Transformers/Beast wars. How many other parts of Fanfiction do you go on?**

A- A lot. There are so many different things to look at!

B- One or two. Only when you get bored.

C- Never. ONLY Transformers!

D- You just now realized that there are other parts to Fanfiction! Surprise!

* * *

**1****0- This is your last question! When you dream, what do you dream about?**

A- Random stuff. Sometimes you have dreams about Transformers.

B- You have Transformer dreams all the time! It's kind of weird.

C- You have Transformer dreams all the time! You love it!

D- Dreams? What dreams? You don't have time for dreams, You're too busy thinking reading Transformer Fanfiction to sleep!

* * *

**Tally up your points!**

**A's are worth one point.**

**B's are worth three points**

**C's are worth five points**

**D's are worth ten points**

* * *

10- 18 points – _Transformers Fan_ - You can't really call yourself a fanboy/girl yet. You like transformers but not much else. Most people would consider you normal.

19- 35 points – _Transformers Fangirl/boy _– You LOVE Transformers! But does everyone else know that? Make it known to the world! Go outside and scream at the top of your lungs, "I LOVE TRANSFORMERS!" Did you do that? Congrats. You're on your way there.

36- 60 points – _Transformers Stalker_ –Congratulations! You are a perfect example of what we all should be! You love Transformers and the world knows it! Transformers are your world, and they always will be. You aren't ashamed of what you are! You go girl! ( In case you are male, You go dude!)

61- 100 – _Transformers maniac _– Be careful bro! Transformers are epic, but don't go overboard with it! You might want to tone it down a bit. When Megatron takes over the world, you want to be alive to see it don't you? But that's Ok. Because when you read this sentence, all you saw was: Transformers Transformers Transformers, Transformers Transformers. Transformers, _Transformers pairings_, Transformers.

* * *

YAY! ALL DONE! hope y'all liked it! :) I got _Transformers stalker_ when I took the quiz! I'm so proud of myself! What did you get? I tried to put my PM's up but my computer is glitching and won't let me. :( So leave a review and tell me! I want to hear from all of my trans fans around the world! Peace out!


End file.
